New Line Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by V of Doom and Mr.Logo Logo captures by V of Doom, Logophile, Muzzarino and StephenCezar15 Editions by Logophile, FrozenHater, BenIsRandom, Shadeed A. Kelly and UniversalFlorida1990 Video captures courtesy of Eric S., SSVAM, osdatabase, EnormousRat, RetroVHSTrailers, Danny Woodland, AaronTLenc2, and Luis Background: In 1990, New Line Cinema established its own video label as New Line Home Video (later renamed New Line Home Entertainment in 2001) and started releasing its videos the following year through RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (which became Columbia TriStar Home Video) while Laserdisc releases were exclusively distributed by Image Entertainment. Prior to this, RCA/Columbia had been releasing some New Line films on video including the first two Critters films, Alone in the Dark (1982 version), Quiet Cool, My Demon Lover and House Party. Other distributors had also been releasing New Line films on video such as Media Home Entertainment (Nightmare on Elm Street 1-5), HBO Video (Xtro and The Blood of Heroes) and LIVE Entertainment (Babar The Movie, Chicago Joe and the Showgirl and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). Even after forming it's own video label, New Line still licensed some titles to LIVE such as Drop Dead Fred (a PolyGram/Working Title production which New Line released theatrically in the US), Glengarry Glen Ross, London Kills Me (a Fine Line Features release) and all Seven Arts films which New Line released (Seven Arts was a New Line/Carolco joint venture which resulted in video rights going to LIVE). New Line's acquisition of Nelson Entertainment in 1991 enhanced its home video library; they distributed some Castle Rock Entertainment films and reissued several former Embassy Home Entertainment titles in addition to the main studio's selections. On January 28, 1994, New Line's video distribution shifted to Turner Home Entertainment after Turner acquired New Line. After Time Warner bought out Turner in 1996, New Line's video distribution shifted once again to Warner Home Video. In 2008, it became a division of Warner Home Video and folded 2 years later. New Line Home Entertainment 1st Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "The Filmbox", "Box and Filmstrips", "The Ladder", "New Line Filmbox" Logo: Same as the 1987 movie logo, but "HOME VIDEO" fades in under "NEW LINE" which are in a different, bolder font. Variants: On RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video, and Turner Home Entertainment releases, there is a still version of the logo before going to the Warning screen. The box and filmstrips look slightly different. A widescreen version of this logo's seen on such releases like Escape from New York and the 1994 Laserdiscs of When Harry Met Sally and City Slickers. An Amos and Andrew home video spot shows this next to the 1993 Columbia TriStar Home Video logo on a black background. FX/SFX: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Some tapes have the beginning of the movie's theme, such as Late for Dinner (plastering the 1989 Columbia Pictures logo) and National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, where the opening of the soundtrack begins at the end of the logo before going into the New Line Cinema logo. The screener VHS of Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins has part of the "Mortal Kombat" song by The Immortals. It's been rumored to use the 1994 theme late in the logo's life. Availability: Scarce. It's seen on New Line/Castle Rock releases by Columbia TriStar/Turner Home Entertainment on VHS and Image Entertainment on Laserdisc. Titles with this logo include City Slickers, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Mr. Saturday Night, Late for Dinner, National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, Above the Rim, and North. This was used on a few titles distributed by Turner Home Entertainment such as The Mask, Dumb and Dumber (only some prints, later printings use the next logo), Corrina Corrina, 8 Seconds and Wes Craven's New Nightmare. This can also be spotted on Comedy Central's print of the film Honeymoon in Vegas and Starz/Encore's print of Year of the Comet. Strangely, MGM Home Entertainment's 2000 VHS release of Honeymoon in Vegas retains this, but not on the 2000 DVD release. This also appeared on the VHS screener retailer of Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (the actual video release of this would use the next logo). Scare Factor: Same as the 1987 movie logo. 2nd Logo (1995-2010) Nicknames: "The CGI Filmbox", "The Filmbox II", "Box and Filmstrips II", "The CGI Ladder", "The Ladder II", "New Line Filmbox II" Logo: Same as the 1994 movie logo, but "NEW LINE HOME VIDEO" (later "NEW LINE HOME ENTERTAINMENT" starting in 2001) zooms out from below. The respective company byline fades in underneath. It's also videotaped/digital. Bylines: 1995-1997: "A Turner Company" 1997-2001, 2003-2004, 2005-2010: "A Time Warner Company" 1999-2001: "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" 2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" 2004-2010: "A TimeWarner Company" Sometimes, this logo is bylineless. Variants: On VHS tapes, there is a still of this logo seen before the Warning screen. On some VHS releases, about halfway through the animation, streaks of green appear through the blue glow. This can be found on the 1998 VHS of The Wedding Singer and the 1999 VHS releases of Pleasantville and A Nightmare on Elm Street. However, the DVDs of all three (including a Warner Bros Century Collection VHS reissue of Pleasantville) use the standard variant.On DVD, the full screen version plays the logo at a rate of 30fps on most of the segments of the animation and 60fps on text zoom out. The widescreen versions of the AOL Time Warner and the 2004 TimeWarner byline variants are rendered in 24fps. The widescreen versions of the 1995 Turner, 1997 and 2003 Time Warner variants are rendered in 30/60fps.A widescreen version of the Turner variant was used on a few early 1997 DVDs in anamorphic widescreen such as The Long Kiss Goodnight, Dumb and Dumber and Jackie Chan's First Strike. DVDs in letterbox widescreen such as The Mask and Mortal Kombat use the regular full screen version. On some New Line Home Video releases, the Time Warner byline is in bold and in all caps. So far, this has been spotted on the DVD releases of Gummo, 8 Seconds, Boogie Nights, Magnolia, Lost Souls, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Corinna Corinna, Detroit Rock City, Boiler Room, Feeling Minnesota (the Keanu Reeves and Cameron Diaz comedy), Final Destination and the individual DVD releases of the Nightmare on Elm Street Series (the original was released in 1999, 2 through 7 were released in 2000). There is one 4:3 version of the AOL Time Warner byline variant that has similar camera field of vision angle degrees as the 60p version of the logo. Another notable difference is that the byline is not near the bottom of the screen. This was spotted on the 2001 VHS reprint of Mortal Kombat. A 4:3 anamorphically squished version of the widescreen variant of the New Line Home Entertainment logo (with the AOL Time Warner byline) appears on the full screen side of a 2003 repackaged 1997 DVD of Dumb and Dumber. There are 4:3 cropped variants of the widescreen variants of the 2001 AOL Time Warner, 2003 Time Warner and 2004 TimeWarner variants. The 2001 and 2003 variants can only be viewed in 4:3 mode on all DVD players, while the 2004 variant can be found on all 2004-2006 VHS releases. FX/SFX: Same as the 1994 movie logo. Music/Sounds: A slightly rearranged version of the 1994 movie logo music, though sometimes it can be silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, it has part of the "Mortal Kombat" song by The Immortals. Availability: Uncommon. Appeared on New Line video releases from the era. The Turner variant can be found on all 1995-1997 VHS releases and some early DVDs such as Friday, The Adventures of Pinocchio, The Mask, Dumb and Dumber, Mortal Kombat, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film), The Long Kiss Goodnight and others. The 1997 Time Warner variant can be found on all VHS and DVD releases from 1997 to 2001 such as Spawn, Rush Hour, Pleasantville, The Wedding Singer, Blade, Boogie Nights, Lost in Space (1998 film), the first two Austin Powers movies and the Nightmare on Elm Street Platinum Series DVD box set. Some of the last releases to use the "HOME VIDEO" variant were The Little Vampire and Little Nicky. The bold caps variant of the Time Warner byline can be found on the aforementioned titles above. The "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" variant replaces the "HOME VIDEO" variant on several repackagings of all pre-2001 DVDs such as Dumb and Dumber, The Corruptor, Boiler Room, Rush Hour, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Mortal Kombat, The Mask, Blade, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) and later copies of the Nightmare on Elm Street Platinum Series DVD box set (however, the disc labels and cases still use the New Line Home Video logo along with a 1999 copyright date). The AOL Time Warner variant can be found on several 2001-2003 VHS and DVD releases such as Sugar and Spice, Rush Hour 2, Austin Powers In Goldmember, Blade II, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The 2003 Time Warner variant can be found on the VHS releases of Freddy vs Jason and Secondhand Lions. It can also be found on some DVDs such as How To Eat Fried Worms and the 2005 DVD release of The Mask. It is unknown for DVDs that have the full-screen version for the 2003 Time Warner variant. The 2004 TimeWarner variant can be found on the 2004 VHS releases of Elf and Blade: Trinity, and most 2005-2010 DVDs such as Hairspray (2007 film), Blade: House of Chthon, Running Scared (2006 film), and the 2006 Unrated DVD of Dumb and Dumber. Some of the last VHS tapes to use this logo were the VHS releases of Raise Your Voice, After the Sunset, Son Of The Mask, Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle, The Man, Wedding Crashers and A History of Violence (one of the last VHS tapes ever released), and one of the last releases to use this logo overall was The Time Traveler's Wife. Can be seen on Freddie as F.R.O.7, Into the West, The Thief and the Cobbler, Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, The American Way, Warrior Cats - Into The Wild and Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes 1-3. Scare Factor: Same as the 1994 movie logo. _______________________________________________________________ New Line High Definition (2007-2010) Nicknames: "The Filmbox III", "Box and Filmstrips III", "The Ladder III", "HD Filmbox", "HD Ladder", "HD Box and Filmstrips", "New Line Filmbox III", "New Line HD Filmbox" Logo: We see the New Line logo form as usual; the details are quite improved, and the background light consists of many rays. The words are in Bank Gothic MD BT font, more silver and 3D. When the logo is formed, a very bright light flash occurs, making the words change to "HIGH DEFINITION". FX/SFX: Same as the theatrical and home entertainment logos and using all capacities of the Blu-ray discs. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the New Line fanfare, accompanied by a light flash sound. Availability: Common. Can be seen on all New Line Home Entertainment High Definition releases until 2010. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The flash will scare some. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Category:New Line Cinema